


As Above, So Below

by prairiecrow



Series: Terra Incognita [12]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Knight Rider (1982), The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Aftercare, Alien Invasion, Bottoming, Change of Sexual Roles, Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, Finger Sucking, Fingerfucking, Fondling, Light Bondage, M/M, Post-Crisis Sex, Robot Sex, SHIELD, Safe Sane and Consensual, Safewords, Spanking, Topping, Video Recording
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-26
Updated: 2013-01-27
Packaged: 2017-11-27 01:15:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/656406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prairiecrow/pseuds/prairiecrow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Tony Stark discovers that when it comes to Obsidian, all bets are off.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"Telepathic space dolphins," Tony groaned as JARVIS stripped him of his armour in the underground lab of his Malibu mansion. "In anti-grav harnesses. Duking it out on Santa Monica Boulevard with ravenous carnivorous hordes of fishy minions to do their bidding. Holy shit, _only_ in West Hollywood…" 

KITT, still inhabiting the sleek mirror-black Obsidian unit, stood to one side with slim arms neatly folded and red scanner briskly flashing, tilting his head skeptically while watching Iron Man and Tony Stark part company — for now. His voice modulator, situated on his faceplate where a true humanoid's mouth would be, tracked each word he spoke with gradated vertical crimson bars: " _Do you think S.H.I.E.L.D. will really try to write it off as a movie stunt gone horribly wrong?_ " 

Tony shrugged. "Most of the population of L.A. saw what went down in person, HLN was there broadcasting live, and I'll bet half of California felt that last mind-burst before the slimy grey bastards got sent back where they came from, so I'd say… no. Well, they'll try, but they'll have a snowball's chance in Hell of making the story stick." 

" _I wouldn't know about the mind-burst,"_ KITT mused, _"being inorganic, but the pyrotechnics from the final exchange of plasma fire were spectacular, to say the least."_  

"Yeah," Tony grimaced, remembering the hits he'd taken going in to strafe the artillery positions: the Mark X armour was tough, but it was definitely missing a few pieces after that little adventure, and JARVIS was having more difficulty than usual peeling off the partially caved-in chest plate. Obsidian, being both smaller and faster as well as more agile, had had much better luck. "Nice work sliding through the gaps in their defences, by the way — if you hadn't EMPed their primary control nexus, we'd've been picking up a lot more corpses." 

" _Was that what it was?_ " KITT didn't have eyebrows to raise, but Tony could hear them going up anyway. " _All I knew was that it looked important, and not as well protected as it should have been._ " 

He shook his head, grinning with unabashed pride in his creation. "You're beautiful, sweetheart, but 'playing dumb' doesn't suit you." 

" _Not even if it keeps Director Fury off my back?_ " the A.I. inquired almost innocently. 

The chest plate came free from the belly plates with a sulky little groan, and Tony was relieved to be able to draw a really deep breath for the first time in over an hour and a half. "Fury hasn't been fooled by the 'he's just a brainless machine' act for a good two and a half months now, and you know it." 

" _True, perhaps,_ " KITT admitted. 

"Definitely true, after today's performance." Now that the chest plate was taken care of JARVIS finished stripping off the armour with smooth efficiency, and Tony smiled with more tender appreciation as he stepped free of the platform wearing the black muscle shirt, forest green sweatpants and black tennis shoes he'd been clad in when the Avengers alarm had sounded. "You did good, baby — better than good, you saved a lot of asses out there. I'll bet even Clint was impressed." 

" _Not that he'd ever admit as much."_  

"Yeah, well…" Tony shrugged again, much more easily without the damaged chest plate cramping his style. "You've never exactly needed anybody else's approval, have you?" 

" _Also quite true._ " Instead of going to the Obsidian unit bay against the far wall for recharge and weapons reload, KITT followed the human to his main work station, his scanner continuing to track at a speed which suggested underlying agitation. " _Are you sure you're feeling all right? That blow to your chest must have been —_ " 

Tony waved his left hand dismissively as he crossed behind the desk. "I'm still here, aren't I? JARVIS, what's S.H.I.E.L.D. saying about that dolphin corpse they picked up off of La —?" 

" _JARVIS, please hold that thought._ " 

Scowling, Tony straightened from where he'd started to bend over one of the monitors, turning to find KITT less than three feet behind him, exactly centred between the two curved ends of the desk itself. "KITT, I'm fine, I promise." Grabbing the bottom of his shirt with both hands, he pulled the thin black material sharply up toward his collarbone to reveal his nipples and the arc reactor itself. "See? Not a scratch." 

" _Oh, really?_ " Suddenly, in less than half a heartbeat, KITT was right in front of him, moving with the smoothly oiled speed that Tony knew he was capable of but which he seldom exhibited under these conditions, his inhuman gaze clearly focussed on the left side of Tony's chest. " _There's going to be a nasty bruise there within a couple of hours — and more importantly, another two inches to the right and the impact would have cracked your own arc reactor wide open._ " 

"And look at you!" Tony replied with a serving of his best sass, his pulse rate increasing because KITT _never_ got this close as Obsidian, not to his unarmoured partner. "Barely even a scuff on your sweet finish!" His smile faded as KITT reached out with his right hand and did something else he never did: directly touched Tony Stark without the Iron Man armour between them, laying his gleaming black metal palm to the arc reactor's glowing face, his slender fingers opened and lightly contacting the skin around it.  

" _You could have died out there within minutes,_ " KITT said softly, " _and there would have been absolutely nothing that any of us could have done to stop it._ " 

Tony shrugged a third time, trying to ignore the way that inhuman touch fired up his nerve endings, seeming to burn with subtle impossible heat wherever the MBS finish contacted his flesh — intense in a different way than the human-soft synth skin of the Silver android, with an eerie xenophiliac quality to the yearning. "Hey, them's the risks — and it wouldn't be such a bad way to go. At least it would be quick, right?" 

" _For you, perhaps,_ " KITT drawled. " _But for those you left behind —_ " 

"What do you want me to do?" Tony snapped, resentment and irritation and fear and forbidden lust coiling like a spring deep in his belly. He released the muscle shirt and reached back to clasp the edge of the desk in both hands, letting the black fabric fall over KITT's fingers. The android did not withdraw. "Stop going into battle? Because Kitten, that is _not_ going to —" 

" _Of course not,_ " KITT retorted with equal exasperation. " _I know better than to ask you to give up such an integral part of your identity. That's not what I'm getting at, at all._ " 

"So what _are_ you getting at, exactly?" Too close, way too close, the length of Tony's forearm still between them but _damn_ , it was hard to breathe now for an entirely different reason. The Obsidian unit was five inches taller than he was although of a slimmer build, all shining ebony grace and effortless power — slightly more pressure from that oh-so-gentle hand and he would break like a reed. 

" _Oh,_ ** _come_** _now,_ " KITT said dryly, " _don't tell me you've never heard of post-crisis sex?_ " 

"I —" His mind made one valiant attempt to take that in its stride before derailing rather spectacularly. For a couple of seconds he just stood there blinking up into KITT's scanner, which was sweeping back and forth more slowly now in a way that he'd come to recognize as thoughtful — and intensely focussed. "Wait a minute. Are you saying you're going to let me do you as Obsidian?" 

KITT inclined his head slightly, a more dangerous softness in his voice: " _I think you're a little confused as to who, precisely, is the object of the dynamic verb in question._ " 

That required another mental leap, an utterly breathtaking one. "You're going _to do me_ as Obsidian."  

Another half inch closer, perfectly oiled, gleaming, the slight increase in proximity ramping up the magnetic attraction exponentially, even though Tony had rules about this, never shared with KITT but, he'd thought, implicitly understood. " _If you have no —_ " 

The ability to breathe returned in a rush, and with it a fervent near-gasp: "Jesus, that is _so fucking hot_." 

In Tony Stark's opinion, after all, rules existed only to be broken. 


	2. Chapter 2

Even this rule could be bent, which had been been in effect since the first day KITT had slipped into the Obsidian unit and filled it with his vital, sharp, brilliant and marvellously compelling presence: the one about flesh and metal, about mortal substance and immortal substance, and about the sovereign right to one's own bodily autonomy. Tony had given Obsidian to KITT as a vehicle for his consciousness in battle, not as a means to gratify Tony's own lusts — that was what the Silver android was for, and had been for from the beginning. 

But Tony wasn't in the habit of denying the existence of his own appetites, or of failing to own them completely… and Obsidian did something to him, something as utterly primal and profoundly unnatural as it was inadvisable. Maybe it was because this was the body that had first revealed KITT to him through a whole new realm of body language, or perhaps it was just that he was a very kinky and highly sexed engineer, but seeing the speed and power and beauty of Obsidian in battle made him want more from KITT in that form than they shared even as what Thor would have called "shield brothers" and Steve would have called "comrades in arms" — more, even, than they shared because Tony had given KITT this excellent body and kept it so well maintained on his behalf. It didn't help that as Silver, KITT was unequivocally his lover: that only made it easier to imagine a lover's touch communicated through hands of shining raven hue, in the dreams he never admitted to awakening from in the dark of night. 

And now, here it was: Obsidian, being handed to him on a silver platter. He wasn't sure what KITT had planned, but knowing the A.I.'s penchant for being thorough and doing his research, he had no doubt that it was going to be absolutely fucking _amazing_. 

" _I would ask you if you were sure,_ " KITT was saying (no mouth, just flashing indicators, and oh _God_ , Tony was a total geek because that was getting him going too), " _but the answer is clear to be read in your vital signs._ " 

"Oh yeah, baby…" His throat was dry. He swallowed to get some liquid on his tongue. "Talk dirty to me!" 

The slightest increase in pressure against his chest, against the subliminal hum of the arc reactor, before KITT withdrew his hand. Tony whined, but KITT only said: " _If you want me to stop at any point, simply say the word 'equinox' and I'll —_ " 

"Safe word. Yeah. Got it." Oh, _hell_ yes — if KITT felt they needed a safe word… that was all kinds of promising and just the right amount of scary. There were only a limited number of approaches that KITT could take, lacking a mouth or other orifices of his own: Tony dearly hoped that he was leaning toward penetration instead of just a hand job, although that would be pretty damned fine in its own right, because oh _fuck_ , the thought of metal with the power to tear cars to pieces slipping into Tony's unprotected body while he moaned and writhed and opened himself to it as much as he possibly could was about six full alarms worth of unmitigated hot. 

 _When did I suddenly become such a huge fan of getting finger-fucked?_ he wondered briefly, because the answer was immediately apparent: _When_ ** _he_** _became the one potentially doing it. D'uh!_  

Enough thought, and certainly enough discussion: holding KITT's gaze (no eyes, just facets, _Jesus_ hello xenophilia!), he hooked his thumbs into the waistband of his sweatpants and started to slide them off his hips — only to be thwarted when KITT, inhumanly quick as ever, caught hold of his shoulders, spun him round to face the desk, then wrapped ebony hands around both his wrists and drew them together at the small of his back just hard enough to make him whimper. _Whimper!_ Oh Jesus, he was _so fucked_ : he even found himself bending at the waist as far as KITT's grip would allow, halfway to presenting his ass already and he hadn't even been stripped yet, even if his pants were riding around his hipbones right now.  

KITT sounded amused: " _Patience has never been one of your virtues, has it, Tony?_ " 

A hot chill ran up his spine — that _voice_ , oh _fuck_ — but the trademark Tony Stark flow of glib words continued unimpeded: "I was patient enough to build three robots, JARVIS, and the body you're wearing right now, sweetheart. I think that —" 

The grip on his wrists tightened fractionally. This time he managed not to emit an embarrassingly high-pitched sound. " _And_ ** _I_** _think you should be reconsidering whether or not you really want to talk back to me, don't you?_ " 

 _Oh, Jesus!_ He could feel the pulse of lust hammering in his lips, his fingertips — and his cock, twitching helplessly against the soft fabric that imprisoned it. "Never had you pegged as a dominatrix, Kitten," he remarked, a tad breathily but with admirable calm, all things considered. 

" _I'm whatever you need me to be, remember?_ " He slid in closer, unyielding legs pressed to Tony now from buttocks to calves — _whimper_ — then leaned down to whisper into the human's right ear: " _Did you really think I haven't seen the way you look at this vessel? Dilated pupils, warming skin, quickened breathing… you've always had a taste for steel, Tony, and a fascination with your own handiwork. I've sometimes wondered why you've never touched it the way you've so clearly wanted to._ " 

The answer to that question had been fully formulated nearly a year ago. He closed his eyes as he whispered back: "Because I made the Silver android for sexual intercourse with you, and we were both clear about that. This body was created for battle, and it's _yours_. Besides, it's not like you could actually feel me touching it, even if I wanted you to." 

" _How curious,_ " KITT mused in that thoughtful tone Tony adored so much, " _considering that you have definitely touched it many times. In fact you touched it not forty-five minutes ago, during the photo op._ " 

Tony shook his head. "I've touched it as Iron Man. Metal to metal, never flesh to metal — that's the rule I've ben sticking to." 

" _I see,"_ KITT said softly. " _Well, for the sake of clarity let's stick to a modification of that base rule: when we're both like this,_ ** _I_** _will be the one to initiate physical contact of a non-service related nature._ " 

 _He's already planning for the future. Oh_ ** _God._** He closed his eyes against a wave of very pleasant light-headedness. "Getting a little dommy again…" 

" _Is that an objection?_ " 

"No _sir_ ," Tony said reverently. 

Closer, abdominal and chest plates pressed to Tony's back now, pushing him flat to the silver desktop while KITT purred laughter: " _See? You_ ** _can_** _be a good boy, given the proper incentive._ " 

"Like I have a choice." A shaky laugh, a judder of trapped breath. "You could break both my arms with one twitch." 

" _I would never damage you._ " He could speak like liquid silk when he wanted to, cool and hot and touching Tony in all the right ways. " _Surely you realize that._ " 

"How about bruises?" His breath was moistening the metal beneath his cheek. "Because bruises… I think bruises would be okay, if I was revved up enough in advance." 

A spate of audible data microbursts with JARVIS, no doubt cross-checking Tony's sexual history as extensively catalogued by the household A.I. " _Duly noted. What about —?_ " 

"KITT?" He stretched, twisting his wrists experimentally in the android's grasp between the small of his own back and that flat steel belly, pleased to feel not the slightest trace of give. "Surprise me. We've got a safe word, and I like surprises." 

" _But you've never given yourself to another man before — and I, while not a man, am certainly male._ " His voice dropped to a register that Tony had never heard before: still clearly his, but much more darkly promising. " _When I wear the Silver android you take great pleasure in getting me under you and fucking me enthusiastically. JARVIS tells me you don't even like to let women penetrate you when you're the one on top._ " Deftly he consolidated his hold, wrapping both Tony's wrists in his left hand before laying the right one on his waist, running it down his hip and outer thigh with a touch both gentle and hard-edged. " _Will you let me have you, Tony, if I resolve to take you?_ " 

"Oh, fuck," he breathed, shivering under the combination of tone and touch, "oh fuck _yes_ , like I'd have a hope in hell of stopping you…" 

" _And you like that._ " A speculative tonal caress, a black velvet blindfold over Tony's closed eyes. " _Being powerless. Most curious, considering that power is your raison d'etre, so to speak._ " 

He'd played these games before, with women and handcuffs — surely JARVIS had revealed as much — but never with living steel covering him, holding him down and holding him fast. "For you," he heard himself softly groan, "only for you — just like this —" 

In the middle distance, a sharp chirring noise: Dummy, he realized dimly, noticing what was going on and reacting with concern for his maker. Another audio microburst, from KITT to JARVIS, and the anxious noises were silenced. 

 _Good boy,_ Tony thought in the robot's direction — just before KITT stepped to their left and smoothly peeled down Tony's sweatpants to mid-thigh, a neat trick one-handed, but he managed it. Tony hissed as the cool air of the lab struck skin sensitized by anticipation, followed by a moan as the lightly textured pads of metal fingers, slightly warmer, traced his ass-cleft from the small of his back down and under, their delicate touch on his balls sending a white-hot bolt of sensation straight up his spine, because _he_ was the delicate one and oh _fuck_ , who'd've thought that kind of threat could be so —?  

" _Just like this?_ " KITT said in his silky voice — and smacked Tony's ass with the flat of his hand, more sound than sting, but it still made him jump and hiss again, a rush of indrawn breath. 

" _Jesus!"_ he gasped when his diaphragm unlocked. 

" _Oh Tony,_ " KITT continued with utmost sincerity, " _you have_ ** _no idea_** _how long I've been waiting to do that._ " 

"Smart-a—!" Another smack, another stolen breath before he could produce more than two indignant syllables, and before he could muster a louder protest KITT's gleaming fingers were slipping down again, slyly over his balls, confidently around his rock-hard cock, and he was opening his thighs as wide as the pants would allow and tilting back his hips and oh _fuck_ , maybe this wasn't so bad after all. Why else was he practically presenting his buttocks for each blow — steadily delivered, slap-rub-pause-repeat, he could feel his cheeks getting red and hot, all part of the glorious aching throb between his navel and his knees, and every time KITT reached between his legs to fondle him he pressed his face hard against the desk and told himself that _he_ wasn't the one making those noises while getting abused by a machine he'd built, _fuck_ no.  

Completely impossible, so he wasn't much bothered by the even more urgent sounds he made when KITT began to concentrate on his crack, laying down slightly harder slaps, turning the heat into a sweet burn right on the edge of pain —  

— stopping. Why had he stopped? This time Tony whined without shame, twisting against the grip that bound him beyond his power to resist: "KITT, oh fuck, oh fuck KITT, please please _please_ —" 

" _… Beautiful_." He sounded surprised, a touch amused, nearly in awe. " _You are… utterly beautiful like this_." And then, thank _fuck_ , he started to lightly trace the throbbing cleft, up and down, making Tony jerk and whimper anew in his hold. " _JARVIS, are you capturing this?_ " 

" _I am indeed,_ " JARVIS said in a low voice, and Tony moaned while his cock jumped hard and hot, because oh _fuck_ this situation had just gotten about ten times kinkier. Not precisely in a sexual way, because it was _JARVIS_ , but… 

Oh fuck, there was a reason why robotics and the A.I. sciences were not for the faint of heart.


	3. Chapter 3

It shouldn't have felt so perverse, having JARVIS film him while he was being spanked. He was _Tony Fucking Stark_ , he'd been naked on _YouTube_ , for fuck's sake — private home sex videos taken by his tame A.I. shouldn't have been that big a deal, especially when all that was really showing was his ass and his balls and maybe the occasional hint of cockhead, but — 

— but these eyes were artificial. These were machines pleasuring him and savouring his pleasure, witnessing it and recording it for Tony's future delectation. JARVIS was picking the camera angles, and if his past work with Tony's female paramours was anything to go by he'd bring his flawless sense of composition to bear on this project as well. He would make his maker's own body, restrained and teased and smacked red, into something thoroughly artistic; but the carnality of the scene, a carrier wave he was himself incapable of perceiving, would nonetheless shine through. 

" _Exquisite_ ," KITT murmured, tormenting Tony's swollen flesh with that tender hard touch, and the word was like a kiss pressed to his throat, only more piercing and more inflaming by far. " _Am I hurting you, Tony?_ " 

"S—" He actually had to concentrate to get his tongue and lips to work properly. "So good, baby! So fucking _good_ …" 

" _You've been asking for that spanking for months — probably for your entire adult life, as a matter of fact. I'm glad you enjoyed it._ " 

Tony grinned almost drunkenly, his eyes still closed. "Gonna have to return the favour sometime…" 

" _To Obsidian, or to Silver?_ " 

A breathless gasp of laughter. "Either! Both! Just —" And suddenly he couldn't speak again, as KITT rubbed the textured pad of his thumb across the reddened strip of skin hard enough to provoke a delicious flare of hotter sensation just before dipping lower again, to clasp Tony's swollen cock and draw it down and back between his legs as far as it would comfortably go, slowly pumping it in a display that JARVIS's cameras could catch. "…How'd you feel about an upgrade…?" 

" _To this body, you mean?_ " Stroke down, the glide of black-mirrored fingers over the slick glans, back up the shaft to _squeeze_ in a way that made Tony arch his back and press his cheekbone against the desktop and utter a sharp bright groaning curse. " _I like it just the way it is, thank you. Besides,_ " stroke, glide, _squeeze_ , rinse and repeat, " _the fact that it's designed for battle rather than for lovemaking is rather the point, isn't it? You have Silver for tender moments between the sheets. This —_ " Another sharp smack of flat metal to the crack of Tony's ass. " _—is something of a completely different character._ "  

He trembled, briefly, at memories with a quality of lust both finer and, on another vector, more deeply ingrained — the aspect of KITT known to the outside world as Kitt Silver, android personal assistant to Tony Stark, tall and slender and elegant and handsome: a world-class beauty whether standing cooly beside his imprinted pilot in a two thousand dollar three-piece suit or writhing and moaning sweetly in Tony's bed, his gorgeous body needing no adornment whatsoever except Tony's own hands. Silver, with whom the word Tony never spoke (too blazing, too soul-baring, too dangerous) almost rose to his lips in the heat of shared passion; Silver, who pleasured him sexually and could be pleasured in return.

KITT was right: this sexual exchange was one-sided, action versus reaction, active versus passive, Dom and sub, a nearly indestructible battle android bestowing bruises on fragile human flesh. The power flow was unidirectional, and for once Tony Stark wasn't the one calling the shots — and he was _good_ with that, he was _so fucking down_ with that, and when KITT let go of his cock to bring that ebony hand to Tony's face, presenting his forefinger and middle finger, Tony lunged forward as best he could while pinned so hard, to suck them into his mouth without a second's hesitation. 

Penetrated, _finally,_ groaning while he sucked and laved with his tongue (tasting hints of his own flesh overlaying the inorganic finish, dear _God_ ), drawing back and licking past his lips to let KITT see his work before plunging back down again, lavishing the silky-warm MBS with his saliva. Going down on Silver, taking his time and making Kitt whisper filthy-sweet words of need, was one thing: this was another, a messy lecherous devotion rendered to one who could only witness its outward manifestation — and ultimately it was a service to Tony himself, because when those dripping fingers left his mouth, running a light caress over his lower lip as they departed, he knew exactly where they were going. 

He whimpered. He squirmed, thrusting his hips up and opening his thighs as wide as he could, presenting himself for whatever KITT chose to do to him. The whole world had contracted to the hectic pulse of his heart against the steel housing of the device that kept it beating, and to the fierce adrenaline-laced anticipation of pleasure/pain/surrender, a personal boundary about to be blown straight to hell — because yes, he'd been fingered before, he couldn't deny that, but he'd never really been _fucked_. 

" _Tony._ " Fingertips stroking that strip of red-hot skin again, slick and wet and _oh God_. KITT's voice was soft, stern, and questioning all at once, God, Tony _loved_ that about him, all those layers of meaning. " _Are you —?_ " 

He writhed, twisting against KITT's magnificent hold on him, and whined a single phrase: " _Do it!_ " 

And KITT gave him exactly what he needed, because KITT was designed to be his perfect partner, flawless in every way. 

"Oh —" His whole body shuddered, clenching reflexively around the invaders. "Oh _God_ —" Burning, pressure, friction in spite of his own ardent contribution to his violation, and he threw his head back, trembling and crying out against his initial reaction as they slid in, and in, and _in_. "Jesus _fuck_ , KITT, do it do it _do it!_ "

Pain, yes, definitely enough to notice — fullness pressing him open to the point of screaming, the wild skittering animal in his hindbrain scrambling to escape — but less than he'd expected, and it was metal filling him up, it was Obsidian, it was _KITT,_ and the savage exultation of that was a hit of zip fuel that sent him rocketing past the discomfort, that transformed it into dark earthy dirty pleasure running like black fire through every nerve and vein. He realized he was forgetting to breathe and choked in a harsh gasp, eyes still closed, concentrating on keeping his legs spread and his hips tilted back — 

— and then KITT reached his prostate and applied delicate precise pressure, and Tony _did_ scream, probably loud enough to be heard in Santa Monica. After that it was all panting, and moaning, and feeling himself open more and more with each slow merciless stroke of Obsidian's fingers into his raw depths, and when they were deepest he could also enjoy the more subtle tiny bright jolts of heat from the thoroughly spanked crack of his ass every time that midnight fist bottomed out against it, and _Well whaddaya know?_ the tiny part of Tony's mind still capable of forming complete sentences though dazedly, _I'm one of those guys who just needs a bit of slapping around to open up like a good little slut. Who knew?_  

KITT had known. He'd probably always known, and oh _fuck_ , when this was over Tony was going to give Bonnie Barstow the biggest "Thank You For Programming My A.I. To Know Me Better Than I Know Myself" grant in the history of the _planet_ — 

Then KITT picked up the pace slightly along with the force, and Tony's train of thought dissolved in a babble of gasped words: "Oh _Jesus_ , oh KITT, that's it baby, _fuck_ me, nice and hard and deep —" 

He sounded like he was smiling, although of course he had no mouth: " _I see now — metal is the only thing that's allowed to conquer Tony Stark, is that it?_ " A slight change of angle, hitting Tony's prostate harder on every stroke, setting off fireworks up his spine and inside his skull, turning the whole world red-hot. " _I'll be sure to keep that in mind for future reference._ " 

"You, ah, _gah,_ " was all Tony had time to say before his balls tightened and the tension hit critical mass and everything exploded in a filthy, messy, screaming burst of white heat that finally, gloriously, obliterated thought itself. 

************************************** 

It took him some time to drift back into something vaguely approaching his usual state of mind. When he did, he found that KITT had withdrawn his fingers and released his grip on Tony's wrists, and had even picked the human up and turned him around to sit his buttocks down on the edge of the desk, the sweatpants now in the vicinity of his calves. Obsidian was standing between his spread thighs, his slender right arm wrapped around Tony's upper back, holding him close enough that Tony's cheek was resting against the lower edge of his chest plate while the robot's left hand combed slow fingers through his partner's rumpled hair, cradling his head — and somewhere in the process Tony's arms had ended up around his waist in return. It was a good configuration, Tony had to admit. It felt _right_ , differences of format notwithstanding. 

Nevertheless, the first thing Tony did with his newfound cognitive ability was wince and complain: " _Ow!_ You couldn't have laid me down on the couch, on my stomach, instead of putting my weight on my ass?" 

" _Really?_ " KITT didn't seem impressed by his displeasure. " _I thought you might enjoy the burn._ " 

"Well…" Okay, so he did: he was even wriggling a little to increase the glow. So sue him. "Y'know, when I get you back inside Silver there's going to be retaliation, right?" 

There it was, that audible raised eyebrow. " _Is that really an arms race you want to start?_ " 

He sent a brief glare upward. "I could write a protocol to get you even in _this_ body, Kitten — never forget that." A long moment of warm silence. "Good choice for a safe word, by the way." 

" _Thank you,"_ KITT smirked. _"I didn't think you were likely to start screaming about astronomical phenomena while in the throes of passion_." 

"Even I'm not _that_ kinky," Tony agreed lazily, letting his eyes drift closed again. "By the way — listen up, JARVIS, and you too, little piggies — if any of this ends up on YouTube I'll reprogram all of you with a rusty screwdriver and a ball peen hammer." 

" _Your secrets are safe with us,_ " KITT and JARVIS replied in unison, accompanied by the whir and chitter of Dummy, Butterfingers and You — and Tony sighed contentedly, because he knew in his mortal bones that flesh and blood had no fidelity to compare with the adamant strength and the true devotion of living steel. 

THE END


End file.
